Back on Earth/Brian discovers The Nightmares' Existence
This is where we return to Earth and where Brian discovers the Nightmares' Existence in The Beginning Adventure. then sideswipe to the Jedi Temple, where Scootaloo appears on a hologram in the main communications room Scootaloo: (hologram) Guys, we've already begun our attack. But there's something else. Scooter Flame and I discovered that these Stormtroopers we're fighting are in league with the Nightmares. Barret Barricade: The nightmares. Scootaloo: Yes. We don't know if they're here on Hoth but if we found out, we'll let you know. Princess Luna: Thank you for the input, young Scootaloo. Scootaloo: You're welcome. shuts off King Solar Flare: This is a serious matter. If the Nightmares are indeed around then that could mean another fall to the Republic as we know it. Princess Celestia: You're right. Barret Barricade: Contact all search teams and alert them of this discovery. sideswipes to Brian Brian: a comlink Anybody got anything? Trooper: Negative, sir. And also we just received news saying that The Nightmares are possibly around. Brian: Alright then. then shuts off his comlink Hmm. I wonder. Henry theme" begins playing then walks another way as we then sideswipe to where Brian arrives at the Old Castle of the 2 Sisters Brian: Ah, what am I doing? I'm wasting time. around to prepare to leave. But sees the doors gone What? What is this?! There was a door here... a! Of course! back upstairs No! The windows! They're gone! There was a window here! And here, and here, and here, and here, and.... something snap, and looks around and a robotic arm comes out of nowhere and slaps him. He crawls to reach his lightsaber, but is kicked by flying over on his back and gets held down Droid: Don't move! Brian: force kick Brian manages to grab his Lightsaber and ignites it then several Stormtroopers appear from the shadows and open fire on Brian who deflects the bolts Brian: as he charges the Stormtroopers and with one swift blow, he decapitates them all more Stormtroopers appear and even a few droids do too Brian: (growls as he cuts up the droids) Stormtrooper: Fire! deflects all the blaster bolts as he then cuts up 2 more droids that come in he then does a Force Repulse sending the troopers to the ground as he extinguishes his Lightsaber and switches to his M16, as he shoots them all down. Then fires a grenade making it blow up another army of droids. But more Stormtroopers and Droids appear, along with 3 walkers, at this point Brian loses it as he then yells in extreme fury then cuts up all the droids and uses the Force to throw the severed parts at the Stormtroopers as he then jumps onto one of the walkers and then cuts it open as he fires another grenade into it, making it explode as he cuts the legs of the 2nd off, causing it to topple over and blow up. As Brian then Force pulls open the hatch on the 3rd one and the Force lifts out the crew and puts his pistol to their heads and kills them as he then uses the Force to pick up the destroyed walkers and throw them onto another army of Droids and Stormtroopers, crunching them instantly as a huge explosion erupts from it as the smoke clears showing Brian panting heavily Brian: for a minute WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?! echoes all around but no more droids or Stormtroopers come out. As Brian extinguishes his Lightsaber and is about to walk forward when his collar breaks and falls off his neck Brian: at his fallen collar for a brief moment. Then hegrowls as he picks up his collar and then he looks at a poster of Nightmare Moon GAAAAH!!!! his collar at the poster he falls to his knees and starts panting heavily. Then out from the shadows, the black mare from the opera house appears Black Mare: Brian. Brian: he's panting Leave me alone. Just let be alone. Black Mare: Just, let me talk. Brian: What could you want to talk to me about? Black Mare: Maybe your issues you're dealing with. Brian: up as he goes to leave the castle How do you know of my issues? And why are you even bothering with me? Black Mare: Because we can help you save Sylveon. Brian: walking and turns around What? Black Mare: I have sensed your feelings involving Sylveon, The Riders, and Jedi Order. And even your feelings of you feeling left out. Brian: up to the mare and paces around her, growing suspicious How do you know of the Force? Black Mare: I have my ways, but not just the Light but the Dark Side too. Brian: You know of the Dark Side? Black Mare: Brian, if one is understand the great mystery, one most study all its aspects. Not just the dull, manic view of the Jedi. If you wanna became a great and wise leader, than you have to embrace the larger view of the Force. Be cautious of the Jedi, Brian. Only through me and my husband you can you achieve a true power greater than any Jedi Knight that's ever lived. Learn the side of the Dark Side, and you'll be able to learn how to save Sylveon from any death. And it will help you solve all your problems. Brian: What did you say? Black Mare: Use me and my husband's knowledge, and you'll learn skills the Jedi Order couldn't teach you. Brian: [suddenly realizes who the mare really is, as he draws his Lightsaber and ignites it as he points it at The Mare's neck] You're Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: Yes. I have some unfinished business to attend to. Brian: But you shouldn't even be here! You were executed in that big battle! I saw it happen! How the hell can you still be alive?! Nightmare Moon: A powerful Sith Lord never reveals her secrets. Just hear me out. Brian: Okay. he keeps his Lightsaber pointed at her neck Nightmare Moon: I know what's been troubling you, Brian. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've seen you, I've seen how you've been searching for more in life. A Life of great significance. Brian: his saber pointed at Nightmare Moon's neck Nightmare Moon: Are you going to kill me? Brian: Believe me, I certainly want to right now! Nightmare Moon: I know. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, and makes you a lot stronger. a vapor trail floats into the room and it forms a cloud of vapors as King Sombra's face appears on it King Sombra: Don't continue this craziness. If you let us, we can help you become the most powerful Force User in the entire Galaxy. Brian: his Lightsaber I'm gonna turn you 2 in to the council. King Sombra: You should. But you aren't sure of their intentions. Brian: Not really, but I will quickly discover the truth of all this. King Sombra: You have good wisdom, Brian Griffin. Know the power of the Dark Side, and the power to protect your family. sideswipe back to Hoth, where the Clones are still fighting the Droids as they are advancing over them, and Hiccup and Thoothless chasing Terminator who gets out his ElectroStaff as Hiccup and Toothless come up along side of him and [we sideswipe back to the temple, where we see Brian race into the temple's hangar where Gleaming shield and 4 other Jedi Royal Guards are Brian: Gleaming Shield, I must talk to you. Gleaming Shield: Brian. We have just received word that the Riders are soon close to taking out all of the troops they've found on Hoth. Then maybe we can try to find the Nightmares then. Brian: It may be easier than you thought. The Nightmares are here in Equestria. Gleaming Shield: The Nightmares are here? Brian: Yes. Gleaming Shield: How do you know this? Brian: Nightmare Moon revealed herself to me. Inside the Castle of the 2 Sisters. And I have reason to believe that King Sombra is there too. Gleaming Shield: Are you sure of this? Brian: Absolutely. Gleaming Shield: Then our worst fears have been realized. We must act quickly if we're to make sure the Jedi Order and the Republic is to survive. Brian: Let me assist you in arresting them. Gleaming Shield: For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in your mind, Master Griffin. There is much fear that clouds your judgement. Brian: I must help you. Gleaming Shield: No. If what you say is true, then you'll have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return. And if the Royals show up, also share of your discovery. Brian: Yes, sir. Shield and the other guards then board a shuttle and it flies out of the hangar then see Brian in the Temple's rec room pondering over the matter and at the same time, we see Sylveon on the bed Brian: heavily then walks to the window and gazes out as Brian does the same we see Brian run into the hangar and then he takes off in a shuttle Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy